Gelatinous Cube Girl/Marge
Marge is a friendly Gelatinous Cube Girl. She can join you after a battle. World Interactions Battle Dialogue "Ahaha, come over here please. ♪" "I'll make you sticky inside my cube. ♪" "It feels really good to dissolve inside my cube. ♪ You'll be dissolved in the stickiness too. ♪" "I'll let you come a lot inside my cube. ♪" "I'm an advanced type of slime. ♪ I'm really strong. ♪" "When it comes to advanced slimes like me, it's very difficult for physical attacks to get through... But we're still weak against magic." "Even in dry places with little moisture, it's okay if you have a cube! With it, I can store water and nutrients for several months. ♪" "Boomerang ♪　Boomerang ♪" "In the mountain behind Iliasville, there are slimes living peacefully. I want to go there too... ♪" "Once a year, I have to visit Undine's Spring... It is the home of the slime race. ♪" "You want my jelly, don't you?" (+1 Goopy Jelly) "I'll give you this money that was left undissolved. ♪" (+ 1655G) "I caught this in the swamp, I'll give it to you. ♪" (+1 Shrimp) "Could you give me a water stone?" (Give 1 Water Stone) *Yes - "Aha, thank you! ♪" (+20 Affinity) *No - "Eh?! You won't give it to me?!" "I want money..." (Give 993G) *Yes - "Aha, thank you! ♪" (+25 Affinity) *No - "Eh?! You won't give it to me?!" *Not enough money - "...But you don't have any, do you?" "Could I have a crab to eat...?" (Give 1 Crab) *Yes - "Aha, thank you! ♪" (+30 Affinity) *No - "Eh?! You won't give it to me?!" "You're jealous of my jiggly cube, aren't you?" *I'm jealous - "It's nice ♪　I won't give it to you!" (+10 Affinity) *I'm not jealous = "Mean human..." (-5 Affinity) *I already have one - "...Eh?!　Where?!" "Cubes are versatile! You can use them in various ways! ♪" *House - "I think it's a bit difficult to live inside of..." *Snack - "When I'm hungry, I may nibble on my cube. It's part of my body anyways..." (+10 Affinity) *Trampoline - "Bouncing on top of it is a lot of fun! ♪" (+10 Affinity) "I'm not very good at running... Do you like racing?" *I like it - "We won't get along..." (-5 Affinity) *I hate it - "Me too. ♪" (+10 Affinity) *Life is a race - "That's a rather unpleasant life..." (-5 Affinity) "My name... Do you know where to split it?" *Gelatinou Scube - "Wrong! It's Gelatinous Cube!" *Gelatinous Cube = "Correct! ♪" (+10 Affinity) *Ze Latina Scube - "What do you think I am?!" (-5 Affinity) "Have you ever met Erubetie?" *I have - "That's amazing! Hey, what did you talk about?" (+10 Affinity) *I haven't - "It would be nice if I could meet her even once..." *I'm Erubetie - "Liar!" (-5 Affinity) Pocket Castle Basic Greeting: Marge: "Everyone else is impulsively targeting my cube, but... Does it really look that tasty?" With Micaela-chan: Micaela-chan: "This cube looks tasty..." Marge: "If it's just a little, you may take a bite." Micaela-chan: "*munch* *munch*... It's sweet and delicious! ♪" Marge: "Right? ♪" With Lime: Lime: "What's that?! A cube...?" Marge: "I successfully solidified my slime into the shape of a cube. I can freely control it as I ride on top of it." Lime: "I'm going to try it too!" Lime: "...Wawawa, I can't do it right.... My body becomes a square..." Marge: "You're getting the hang of it, please keep practicing. ♪" With Sakura: Sakura: "That big jelly looks delicious..." Marge: "Wait a minute, you can't get too close..." Sakura: "Even if I eat just a little... ...Hyah! Am I being pulled in?!" Sakura: "Hyaaah!　So sticky!! Fwah, hyuuuun!" Marge: "Aaah, that's why I told you..." Sakura: "*munch munch*, *munch munch munch*..." Marge: "My cube...you're eating it?!" Sakura: "*munchmunchmunchmunchmunchmunchmunchmunchmunch* *munchmunchmunchmunchmunchmunchmunchmunchmunch*" Marge: "Heeelp meee!!" Camp Grandeur Theatre World Gadabout Interactions 1st Action: Marge: "Purupurupuru...♪" Marge is jiggling... happens 2nd Action: Marge: "Go for it, everyone!" Marge cheers on the others. Their morale rises! gains increased Atk/Mag for a few turns 3rd Action: Marge: "Ahahaha... ♪" Marge is laughing happily! happens 4th Action: Marge: "Sticky cuuube!" uses Sticky Hell 5th Action: Marge: "My cube is really tasty. ♪" Marge presents a gift! Jelly Category:Monsters Category:Slimes Category:Voracious Monsters Category:Loli Category:Artist: Cool-Kyou Shinja Category:Companions Category:Characters: Paradox Chapter 2